Alexei Kostopoulos
Alexei Kostopoulos is a member of Marshall Law and the partner of Alistaire Hastings. He is the most reserved member of the small guild, even more so than their solemn leader: Obie. Despite being quiet and cold he is one of the most respected members of the group, usually put in charge while Obie is gone. Appearance Alexei wears a black overcoat with a white dress shirt. He also wears a tie and an eye patch from an injury he sustained a long time ago. Finally he wears a pair of dress pants and shoes. His singular eye is a deep blue that is sometimes covered by his shaggy brown hair when he is tired. Personality Alexei is considered the guild's adviser, and he is trusted by all the members. And although being a deputy, Alexei is saddled with more responsibility than Ross. He is also the one who dishes discipline to the more rowdy members. At times Alexei can be considered harsh, or unfair, but this is only because he cares for the younger members as his children. On most days Alexei is a quiet and careful individual, not usually engaging in activities other than supervising them. History Growing up in Hellano Town Alexei had a rough upbringing. He constantly got into fights with other kids for being quiet and shy. But when he turned 14 he began practicing magic in an attempt to keep his family financially afloat. From there he took odd jobs ranging from simple handyman work to full-on assassinations. This section of Alexei's past is shrouded in mystery and suspicion, and for good reason too. And while the Magic Council cannot find any legit crimes, they view him with deep suspicion. Since then he's moved on to become a deputy for Marshall Law. Some say it's an attempt to atone for his past sins. Since joining Marshall Law Alexei has found a partner, a man named Alistaire Hasting. Equipment Magic Sword: Alexei carries a magic sword with him at all times. This enables him to defend himself without the use of his magic. This sword strangely resembles a large drafting compass with an equally sharp end. Not only does he use it for battle but for drawing summoning circles for his demons. Magic and Abilities Requip (レキップ Rekippu): Being a Deputy of Clover Town, Alexei can use requip to summon his gun. * 'Requip: Gunslinger '(レキップガンスリンガー Rekippugansuringā): Alexei summons his standard issue magic pistol. This pistol is completely ordinary, and it shows no other dangerous qualities other than being able to fire bullets. Summoning Magic (魔法を召喚 Mahō o shōkan): Alexei is proficient in summoning several different creatures to fight for him. These creatures are extremely strong, and extremely dangerous. * 'Summoning Magic: Canine '(マジック犬を召喚 Majikku inu o shōkan): Alexei summons a large dog covered in stitches. Like all dogs this creature is fast and has a powerful bite. But, unlike most dogs this creature's bite becomes infected and, similar to necrosis, rots away flesh. * 'Summoning Magic: Ghoul '(マジックグールを召喚 Majikkugūru o shōkan): Alexei summons a nightmarish half-human half-animal demon to fight for him. Despite the creature's large size it can move much faster than any normal wizard. Also, being a demon, the creature possesses a freakish strength, being able to rip metal in half like paper. * 'Summoning Magic: Nergal '(マジックネルガルを召喚 Majikkunerugaru o shōkan): Alexei summons a large bulbous demon covered in stitches and grey arm-like protrusions. This is Alexei's most powerful creature, as such it is very hard to take down. The only drawback to summoning it is that it requires an enormous amount of concentration and will to control, leaving himself wide open for an attack. Gallery Naberius_(Canine).png|Alexei's summoned canine Igor_Sword.png|Alexei's sword Naberius_(Human).png|Alexei's summoned ghoul Original.jpg|Alexei's appearance Igor_PP.png|Alexei teaching other guild members about summoning magic Category:Mage Category:Marshall Law Category:Summoning Magic User Category:Summoning Magic Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes